Dr. Gero (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 19 Dr. Gero (also known as Android 20) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Banpresto *DWC World Miniature Collectible Series Volume 5 *Release date: 2009 The basic collectible series released on September 23rd, 2009 by Banpresto finds Dr. Gero boxed and his numeric is DBZ040. He is a part of Volume 5 of the initial releases. His posture is that of prepared viciousness as he is about to attack his opponent and drain their life force. Like previous and forthcoming collectibles in this series, the figurine comes with a miniature red-colored translucent base to stand on. *HSCF High Spec Coloring Figures Volume 6 *Release date: 2010 Banpresto’s “High Spec Coloring Figure” series has been released in August, 2010 and has a Dr. Gero (credited as Android 20) in its assortment. Of course, the HSCF figures are extremely highly detailed and have a shiny and glossy paint job to go along with the remarkable mold and overall sculpt. There is so much impression on this figure’s yellow, orange, and black outfit and red belt, encompassing a heavy amount of shine and reflecting a polished, perfected model. Dr. Gero is collectible number 24 and comes in the volume 6 set. Also included in that same set are Android 19 (number 23), Imperfect Cell (number 21), and Super Saiyan Gohan (number 22). *Creatures Series *Release date: 2011 Banpresto has also released quite a few figures for the “Dragon Ball Creatures” series. This series is likely the most highly detailed and sculpted in a monstrous fashion, showcasing the brutal aspects of the series’ villains. Released in April, 2011, and approximately 5 inches tall, Dr. Gero (detailed as Android No. 20 on box) first debuted in the “Creatures” lineup in a deadly arm-extended posture, with a calculated and cruel look running across his wrinkled face. The amount of detail on the figure’s wrinkles and elderly form is massive, greatly concentrating on his elderly form yet remaining as dangerous as ever. The figure size is also distinguished as it is quite tall (standing at about 7 inches). There is heavy detail on the clothes, but the face and especially the head dome along with his removable fez hat are made in an exquisitely detailed format in order to highlight Gero’s brilliant design. *Dragon Ball Kai SCultures Tenkaichi Budokai Zenkei Champion Creation Figure *Release date: 2011 Standing at 7.5 inches and highly detailed, this figure is likely one of the absolute best designs for Gero’s model sculpts. Very simple assembly is required to fit the figure together and the figure comes with a black base to stand on. Released on December 16, 2011, this figure is extremely limited and collectible and was a part of the SCultures series that went along with the Dragon Ball Kai releases and the Coliseum enhancement sets. The box mockup portrays Gero on front with a great deal of impression on the figure and the overall work put into the design. Bandai *Imagination Series 5 *Release date: 2005 There has been a diorama set released in 2005 by Bandai entitled “Imagination Figure,” incorporating numerous popular scenes from the series. Series 5 has a few memorable moments outlined throughout the series run. Dr. Gero can be seen on the ground with his body smashed into the debris as Piccolo dominates him from above. The chibi figurines are made in a more cute style and showcase the three villains in their initial first appearance. Although they are the only villains included in this series, other pieces in this set include Vegeta with a few Saibamen, Super Saiyan Goku staring at a final form Frieza, a younger Goku on Shenron, and two versions of Piccolo and Goku in red and yellow racecars. *HG Collection Series 11 *Release date: 2006 Bandai has released Dr. Gero in the basic HG Collection figurine line in 2006 as a part of series 11. Much like other figurines of Gero, his expression is that of deadly stoicism and calculating evil. A great deal of impression is placed around Gero’s moustache and fez-like hate, with the black cel-shaded look enveloping his elderly features. The figurine stands firm with his basic posture, hands gripped and to his sides. Also included is a transparent base to aid in standing the figurine upward. *SP4 Jinzou Ningen (Android) Special series *Release date: 2008 The SP4 releases by Bandai are re-issues of the HG Collection in a minor paint job differential with additional inserts for the set. Released in November 2008, the Dr. Gero in this set is basically very similar to the HG Collection Series release. Standing at 8 cm, the figurine comes with the basic gashapon transparent base and has the same glare but with a more refined paint job, placing less impression on his eyes and more around his entire face. This set goes for less of the cel-shaded look and more of the airbrush appearance. *Gohan versus Cell Collection *Release date: 2009 The “Gohan versus Cell Collection” was another highlight of Bandai’s releases that included Dr. Gero in the roster. The Gero in this set was modeled with his basic stance, with both hands in a gripped fist motion and the stoic and deadly stare as Gero’s expression. Released in December 2009, other characters included in this miniature series were Dende, Korin, Android 19, Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Goku, Super Vegeta, a Cell Junior, Future Trunks with long hair, and Perfect Cell. *Kai Digital Grade DG Series 02 *Release date: 2010 The Digital Grade series was released in synchronization with the Dragon Ball Kai releases. This series of figurines were introduced in 2010 and Bandai tried to place these characters in different postures from their initial releases. They were released inside Gashapon Dragon Balls and pertained to the snap-fit easy bring-together construction. As opposed to the first Bandai Dr. Gero release, this one embodies a sinister smile and a look of twisted viciousness in the character’s face. Also, the hand is raised upward in the stance where Dr. Gero attempts to absorb his opponent’s energy and make it his own. His other hand is twisted in a feral animalistic position. Standing at approximately 3 inches, Dr. Gero is modeled to perfection even in this HG Collection miniature scale release. Unifive *Collection Box Number 2 Type-A *Release date: 2004 Unifive has released a very collectible and masterfully designed miniature of Dr. Gero in 2004 with a Red Ribbon Army logo base to stand on. The figurine remains immobile although its distinct features are visible. For one, the hat he normally sports is removed and the head dome with the brain inside is visible. The pink coloring for the brain is vivid and memorable. Of course, his expression remains defiant with deadly stoicism and he is in his basic angry stance. The top piece being removed makes this a very nice alternative look for the character whilst being one of the only models that can be obtained in this style. Also included in this set is a Bora with Upa, Shenron Goku, Android 8, and Goku with winter clothing. AB Groupe *"Super Guerriers" Coffret 16 *Release date: 1989 The first Dr. Gero model was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1989. The figurines were packaged six in a set and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. The packaging read as Dragon Ball Z “Super Guerriers” and this specific set was Coffret Number 16v(Series 16). Dr. Gero stood firm in a militant stance with both arms held behind his back and his feet in perfect unison. This figurine was re-released as a part of the Irwin Toy line quite a few years later. Others included in this set were Frieza in his final form, Majin Buu, Vegito, Uub, and Raditz. Irwin Toy *The Saga Continues Super Warriors Series 3 *Release date: 1998 Irwin Toy’s reissues of the initial Super Guerriers figurines entitled "Super Warriors" included Dr. Gero in Series 3 of their miniature releases. Also included in the same series was Raditz, Majin Buu, Uub, final form Frieza, and Super Saiyan Vegito. Dr. Gero’s miniature model showcases him in a unique stance, where both his arms are being held behind his body as he’s in a state of speculation and/or calculation. *Irwin Toy’s Androids Saga Series 5 *Release date: 2001 Dr. Gero was included in Irwin’s basic toy line pertaining to the Androids Saga. Introduced in July 2001 as part of Series 5, his one harm is in a gripped fist posture while the other in the energy draining open palm position. The amount of detail placed on his cranium is excellent, depicting the transparent dome on his head and allowing the hat to be placed on top of it. Standing just above 5 inches, the figure is modeled to perfection and comes with a collectible randomized Dragon Ball series character pog and three Dragon Balls. *Irwin Toy’s Androids Saga Series 5 *Release date: 2001 Irwin’s Dr. Gero has been simultaneously released in 2001 with the silver metallic boxart and lining as a more limited release ratio. Still a part of the Androids Saga, the figure is modeled exactly the same as the aforementioned Dr. Gero sculpt and comes with a collectible randomized Dragon Ball series character pog and three Dragon Balls. The major difference of this release is the boxart being different, which makes the item equally as collectible if not more-so than the initial Dr. Gero release by Irwin. *Irwin Model Kit Series *Release date: 2002 A very memorable addition by Irwin is the Model Kit series, which included some assembly-required characters. The set included some characters such as Android 16, Perfect Cell, and of course, Dr. Gero. This model of Gero was very similar to the 5 inch sculpt that Irwin originally released with minor differences. For one, the figure’s clothing is rubber rather than basic plastic. Also, the figure comes together quite nicely, fitting into place and allowing for the clothes to come on top of the figure base. Gero’s moustache is also quite larger than the 5 inch figure and his body movement is quite a bit more mobile in comparison. The model kit version stands at about 6 and a half inches, this being a bit greater in height when placed next to the 5 inch base figure. Although there’s a great amount of work put into these model kits, they were produced at a lesser number by assortment in comparison to the basic figure line, and in particular, the Dr. Gero model kit is likely the rarest of the bunch. More common model kits in the series, which had previously been released in 2000 through 2002 were that of Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Future Trunks, Teen Trunks (with long hair), Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Goku, and Super Saiyan Kid Gohan. Plex *Anime Heroes Miniature Collectibles Volume 2 *Release date: 2008 In the large assortment of “Anime Heroes” series offered by Plex, Dr. Gero has made an appearance in volume 2 released in May, 2008. Standing at 40mm, the miniature figurine comes with an orange base to stand on. The head is of course sized larger than the rest of the body in order to better realize the chibi style. Dr. Gero’s facial features are highly pronounced, especially his moustache and hair, placing impression on his wrinkled features as well. His arms are placed behind him as he holds them with a patient and calculated glare. DeAgostini *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a set comprising of approximately 50 characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Dr. Gero was included in this set due to his few episodic appearance and return in GT. The figurines are immobile with miniature white bases to stand on. Dr. Gero’s figurine in this set stands in a basic stance but his arms are both spread out and open as they dangle around his immobile body. The noticeable difference of his hand posture distinguishes this figurine as the palms of both hands are extended outward rather than in a gripping motion. Unknown *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu *Release date: 1990's In the 90’s, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Dr. Gero appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, blue, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with one hands raised up and ready to absorb energy while the other is tightly gripped into a fist. Model Kits *Resin-based Statue series *Release date: 2011 A more recent release in November 2011 came in the form of statues which portrays Android 19 and Dr. Gero with a shattered ground base. The statues stand tall with intricate detail. The highly detailed statues come in a paint job reminiscent of an airbrush technique. Other than the ground beneath the statues being able to connect to create a complete image with the two characters, the models have removable hats, which allows for their brains to be seen through the initial construct. Dr. Gero’s sculpt is brilliant, allowing for a calculated and deadly expression to bleed through the character and heightening the mastermind’s appearance with the removable fez hat, which showcases the head sculpt with his brain to emphasize the gruesome nature of the mad scientist. See also Gallery Category:Collectibles Category:Figures